Harry's Slytherin Secret
by NERC
Summary: Harry needs her safe. Daphne is really done with all this 'Dark Lord Business'. One-Shot.


**AN: Written for round seven of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

 **Prompt: Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _They had been friends for years._

 _They had helped each other with homework._

 _They had told each other all their secrets._

 _They knew each other's deepest thoughts._

 _They explained every idea that they had to each other._

 _Most importantly, they did not tell anybody that they did this._

 _He was the courageous lion._

 _She was the mysterious snake._

 _He was the Golden Boy._

 _She was the Ice Princess._

 _That was how everyone saw them._

 _That was how it needed to stay._

 _At least, for now._

* * *

Harry Potter raced to their meeting spot, mentally going over all the consequences this could bring. When he saw her, he did not waste any time before telling her of the situation they now found themselves in.

"They have started to notice."

Daphne Greengrass rolled her eyes at her friends greeting, "Well hello to you too."

"Daphne, this is serious."

She sighed, "I know." She looked up at him, "Who, exactly, is starting to notice?"

"My dorm mates."

"That's not that bad."

"Which means that they will be discussing it in the common room. Loudly."

"That's bad."

He laughed, "That is one way of putting it."

Daphne sat down on the window ledge, looking out at the forbidden forest. They both remained quiet, neither knowing what to say.

"We knew this would happen." She said eventually.

Harry sighed and sat down across from her, "We did." He looked at her, "But we never decided how we were going to handle it."

Daphne stayed silent for a moment, choosing what she wanted to say carefully, "We could always just tell them"

Harry cut her off, "No."

"Why not? We would be able to assume everybody knows and prepare accordingly."

"Making this public knowledge would put you in extreme danger."

"I get that."

"No, that is the point Daphne. I don't think you do."

"Excuse - "

"Let me finish, please."

Daphne sighed but gestured for him to continue.

"There would be danger from every single angle. My friends would think that you cursed me or used potions on me and would make your life living hell trying to prove themselves right. Your housemates would obviously pose a threat. Not only could they try to curse you, I fear they would shun you."

Daphne made to object before he continued, "I know you may not think of that as a danger, but I think not having friends in your house would wear you down mentally. Then there is your family, who would undoubtedly view this as you choosing a side and not remaining neutral as they have for centuries. You know them better than I, but they would pose a danger. The ministry would try to 'save' me by trying to get rid of you."

"I can deal with all that Harry." She insisted.

He smiled, "I know you could. But what about after that? Once we survive all the hate? What about after we have proven that this is truly us and there is no potions or curses involved? What would happen is that you would gain a huge target on your back for anyone trying to hurt me."

"I can take care of myself."

"Daphne, please." Daphne's heart nearly broke at the pleading tone, "If we can last this year, we'll be in the clear."

Daphne opened her mouth to ask why, then closed it seeing the look in his eyes. She knew she wouldn't get a straight answer to that question. She let her mind wander, thinking about what he could mean.

"Daphne?"

"Mmm?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Daphne froze before slowly turning around, "Pardon?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Daphne just stared at him.

"I mean, I won't be able to take you out on many crazy dates for a while but we almost act like we are going out so I just thought…" He trailed off. "Sorry, I guess I was just seeing –"

"Yes."

It was Harry's turn to freeze.

"Really?"

"Yes Potter, really. Although as soon as all this Dark Lord business is out of the way you better have some brilliant date ideas planned.

He smiled, "Don't worry. I do."

She smiled back.

He looked at her, "And when we finish this 'Dark Lord business', we will tell everyone about us. I promise."

* * *

 _She might not have wanted it, but she expected him to leave, and he did._

 _She didn't expect him to come back, but he did._

 _She certainly didn't expect him to fight, or win, but he did._

 _She didn't expect him to find her afterwards, but he did._

 _She certainly didn't expect him to remember his promise, but he did that too._

* * *

"Hey."

Daphne spun around to see Harry leaning against the wall.

"You came." She whispered.

"Of course I did, why would I not?"

For a moment, Daphne Greengrass forgot all the etiquette and decorum lessons she had ever had, and launched herself into the arms of her boyfriend.

It took her a moment to realize that she was shaking and a few seconds longer to realize that she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay."

Daphne gave a weak smile as he dried off her tears.

"Come on." He said, starting to lead her down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"The great hall."

"Why?"

He stopped and turned to face her, "I do believe that I promised to tell everyone about us after the war? Unless you have changed your mind?"

Daphne shook her head smiling, "Lead on."

Ron and Hermione noticed them first, both of them giving knowing smiles as the two walked up.

"Ron, 'Mione, this is Daphne Greengrass." He paused, "My girlfriend."

They both smiled and shook her hand.

Daphne smiled as she raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem surprised,"

Hermione laughed, "I figured out Harry was sneaking off to meet someone in fifth year, in sixth year it became more evident. I figured the only reason it would be a secret, was if the person was a Slytherin. It became obvious that it had been a girlfriend when he was moping around all the time, even when things were going well."

Ron grinned, "I just trusted Hermione."

Harry smiled slightly, "Well, glad that's out of the way."

Daphne laughed, "Not so fast Mr. Potter, you still have to tell my father."

Suddenly Harry wished that the curse had killed him as his friends laughter rang out. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Lead the way my lady."

Daphne laughed as she started to lead her boyfriend towards where she had seen her father, this was bound to be interesting.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it. Reviews are always nice.**


End file.
